powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part showdown with Warz Gill and Barizorg, which concludes with The Power to Seize Dreams. Synopsis Warz Gill's father sends him the Great Warz robot for him to take out the Gokaigers, while Joe and Barizorg confront each other, once more. Meanwhile, Gai asks Marvelous what it means to "protect." Plot After the Gokaigers defeat another wave of Zugormin with Machalcon's help, the Engine asks the Gokaigers if they also have their own greater power just like the other Super Sentai, but the pirates are unable to give an answer as they have never thought about it. Meanwhile, Warz Gill's father sends two members of his royal guard, the Dogormin to deliver the Great Warz robot, Zangyack's strongest fighting machine, for him to take out the Gokaigers once and for all. Damarasu protests when Warz Gill insists that he himself will lead the attack and the prince reveals to him that he overheard his conversation with the Emperor, who appointed Damarasu as his second in command for the Earth Invasion Force to ensure its success regardless of his ineptitude as a leader. Decided to make use of this opportunity to prove himself to his father, Warz Gill sends Barizorg in advance to confront the pirates. Joe decides to face Barizorg by himself and the rest of the team agrees to cover up for him. While the regular Gormin are easily wiped out by the pirates, the Dogormin prove themselves as tougher opponents and the team makes use of some Extra Hero Keys to drive them out. Barizorg and Joe's match reach a stalemate when Warz Gill makes his entrance and boards the Great Warz to join the fight. The Gokaigers board their robots and summon Machalcon to aid them, but they are easily defeated by the Great Warz. Despite combining the Gokaioh and GoZyuJin into the GoZyu GokaiOh, the Gokaigers find that the enemy robot is more than they can handle and Captain Marvelous, remembering when AkaRed sacrificed himself to ensure his escape, forcibly ejects his crew to safety, determined to protect them at the cost of his life. The other Gokaigers are forced to witness GoZyu GokaiOh being defeated and the Gokai Galleon thrown out into deep space. Captain Marvelous is seen inside the cockpit, lying injured and unconscious on the floor. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Strongest Fighting Machine: **Gokai Red - Wolzard Fire **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - Great Sword Man Zubaan **Gokai Green - Signalman **Gokai Pink - DekaSwan **Gokai Silver - Black Knight *This is the first time Gai transforms into a Hero that is not one of his counterparts. **Even though Hyuuga (Black Knight) is an Extra Hero instead of a Sixth Ranger, he did serve as the sixth hero of the Gingamen. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the Signalman and Wolzard Fire Ranger Keys. *This is the second time Marvelous transform into a non-core Red Ranger (The first being ep 17 ) Notes *This is the first episode to promote Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. A teaser for the film is shown at the end of the episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-41: Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine, Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams, Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students, Ep. 40: The Future is the Past, and Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose. It was released on April 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, DVD cover GokaiVol10-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 37 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes